The Scarlet Deluge: Part 1 "The Victor's Prize"
by ArcaJeth
Summary: A dark fic in which the rivals get exactly what they want.


Disclaimer: Aeka, Ryoko, and all other Tenchi Muyo Characters are property of  
AIC and Pioneer, LDC, INC. This is a work of satire so PLEASE don't sue me!  
  
This is a "What if" fic asking what if the unthinkable happened and either  
Ryoko or Aeka got their wish and eradicated the other? Then the victor takes  
Tenchi as her prize. It may not be as simple as that. This is my first attempt at  
a dark fic. Take a look.  
  
Tenchi Muyo!  
The Scarlet Deluge v2.0  
  
Part 1: The Victor's Prize  
  
It was so easy; killing her I mean. An energy sword between the shoulder blades and it   
was all over. I'll never have to sit and listen to that condescending voice   
again. That annoying, high-pitched voice that hurt my ears. She didn't even see it   
coming and that's the disappointing part. I wanted her to see her defeat, to see who   
dealt the final blow.  
That would've been so sweet. To see the expression on her face as I cut her down. But   
from behind is so much easier.  
  
I'm holding her now as she sags to the ground. It's a parody of an embrace, yes that's   
it. An embrace of death. Just like the dream I had. The plan went flawlessly. I lured   
her out to the far side of the lake out of sight of the others. I accused her of   
trying to seduce him again. She of course denied it. I listened to her go on and on   
about how royally pure and innocent she was, and how I'm just a whore. I listened   
happily, knowing that it would  
be for the last time. When I had had enough I made a carefully chosen remark about why   
she *really* wore so many layers of clothing. It was not so strong that she would attack,  
but just insulting enough that she turned her back on me, presenting the perfect   
opportunity.  
  
I rushed ahead and wrapped an arm around her neck. Before she could cry out or call up a  
shield, I plunged my sword through her back. The blade, satisfyingly exited through her  
breast. She may not have seen my face, but when she saw the red glare of my blade, she  
knew, I'm sure of it.  
  
She's laying down now, and it's so beautiful! I've won and I will claim my prize. She   
can't hurt me anymore. I will never hear her hateful voice, flaunting her virginity.   
As if keeping that made her better than me. Well that's one more thing she will never   
have.  
  
They're coming now. Coming to congratulate me for destroying her. They will hoist me on  
their shoulders and thank me for freeing them from her tyranny. She always bossed the   
whole household around, telling them what to do how to do and when to do it. But now she  
never will again. Now they can look to me for guidance. They will ask me my opinion. Now,  
they will love me. Now *He* will love me.  
  
The others arrive now. They stand speechless at my victory. As their eyes fill with the  
result of my triumph they are filled with glee. The beauty of her death fills my soul   
and I laugh. Little Sasami approaches the witch's body and kneels beside it. She shakes   
it repeatedly to make sure that it is dead. She's looking up at me now, her eyes brimmed   
with tears of gratitude.  
  
"Why?" She asks me.  
  
"You can be free now Sasami," I tell her. "Now you can have fun and play with me all you  
want with out her interfering. No more of those silly rules and traditions to follow.  
Doesn't that make you happy?"  
  
She just shakes her head and turns away. The others rush forward to see. Then He, my  
Prize, kneels down and takes her into his arms. I can see him literally shaking with joy.  
His laughter is quaking his entire body. The detectives approach me with their weapons  
drawn; ready to finish her off.  
  
But wait. They're pointing at me. Why?  
  
"I just rid you of your problem Kiyone. Now she won't make trouble for you anymore."  
Kiyone just stares at me with her hard eyes.  
  
"I never believed you'd actually do it," she says. "There was always a line you didn't  
cross. A place you didn't go. Did you really think you could get away with it?"  
  
"But Kiyone," I argue. "I helped you. Now you don't have to stay on Earth to look after  
her anymore."  
  
"Just shut up!" The venom in her voice shocks me. She must still be in shock from seeing  
such a hated foe now dead. "You're coming with us."  
  
Mihoshi comes up to her side and places her hand on Kiyone's gun arm.  
"Kiyone, don't" she says quietly. "We can't beat her on our own."  
  
Mihoshi turns toward me and looks on me with those luminous blue eyes of hers.  
"Not you Ryoko, I never thought it would be you."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I ask, astounded. "How can you feel bad about her being dead?   
All she ever did was make fun of you."  
  
"She was my friend!"  
  
"She was nobody's friend!"  
  
The others are looking at me now. My Love is asking Washu if there is anything she can   
do. Washu just shakes hr head in defeat. What is with these people? Why can't they be   
happy? I just rid them of that horrible bitch and they're crying. CRYING! I decide to   
help them see what a joyous occasion this is. I laugh long and loud.  
  
Yet they still cry. Sasami is now in Mihoshi's arms as they both share their grief.   
Kiyone has now joined Washu and My Prize as they kneel over the bitch's prone form.   
Even Washu has a tear in her eye. I can't believe this!  
  
What could she have possibly offered them that they would cry over her dead   
rotting corpse?  
  
"She was their friend."  
I whirl around at the quiet, yet familiar voice, and stagger back at the sight of its   
owner.  
  
It's me.  
  
But how can this be? I didn't make a double of myself. It must be some kind of trick.  
  
"It's no trick," my double says. "I am you. At least a small part."  
  
"Which part might you be?"  
  
"The part that loves her."  
  
"You're a liar!" I scream igniting my sword.  
  
"I cannot lie, not about this," she says not even flinching. "But you already knew   
that."  
  
"There's no part of me that could possibly love her!" I say. "Don't you know what she   
did to me?"  
  
"Yes, and I have forgiven her," she says with that maddeningly calm voice.   
The one that makes me want to smash her face in.  
  
"You loved her," she continued. "And you will miss her. When you killed her you   
killed part of yourself; the part that loves."  
  
"I love Tenchi, and I HATE HER!"  
  
"You can't love him, not anymore," My double staggers and for the first time I notice   
a gaping wound in her breast. "You killed me, you see. I was your love. Your compassion.  
And when you killed her, you...killed...me..."  
  
She slumps forward into my arms but before I can hold her she dissipated into a splash   
of red liquid. I look down, realizing that it is blood. But it isn't mine. It's hers.  
  
The Bitch.  
  
It's all over my hands, staining my jumpsuit. Staining the ground. A loud crackling   
sound draws my attention. in the middle of the lake, the tree Ryu-Oh is loosing its   
leaves as it writhes and blackens in it's death throes. I'm laughing again, but the   
sound is empty and brittle in my ears.  
  
"You loved her," the disembodied voice of my other-self insists.  
  
"I hated her. She is nothing to me now!"  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not...." I raise a trembling hand to my face and feel the moisture there.  
"So I'm crying, it doesn't mean anything!"  
  
But I am alone. Where is everyone?  
  
The lake! It's red. Red with her blood. So much blood it fills my vision. It comes up to  
my knees. My hips. My chest. It's rising, mixing with my tears. I'm going to drown but I  
don't care. I don't struggle or fight the current. This is far better than to have to   
live with the pain of her loss.  
  
Yes. I loved her.  
  
Once.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
That's it for part 1. For my first dark fic I hoped to reveal all of the angst Ryoko's  
character harbors. But don't judge her too harshly. Part 2 is comming soon and it will  
feature Aeka. Thanks for reading.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
